Saving Felix's Past
by Fixerofstories
Summary: James is sent back to the day Della died and Felix as mauled used a device invented by Q in order to save Della's life and Felix from the shark. Rated T for violence and cussing.
1. Q's new invention

Saving Felix's past

by bradhig

based on Licence to Kill and james Bond characters owned by the Fleming estate.

Author's note. After I first saw Licence to Kill and saw Della's death my blood boilded and my nerves rattled so I decided to put the hammer down and do what I do best with plotlines that anger me fix it. I am planning a second story about Cella and Felix similar to this one.

Bond sat in MI-6 headquarters in London looking at photos of Felix and records of that awful time on his computer. Della never knew the risks of the business the way he , Tina, and Felix knew all too well. Q the old scientist who created all the spy gadgets used by agents came to see him.

"James could you come with me? I have something to show you that you might be interested in. "

"Q I thought you retired why are you here? Besides I still tinker around." James asked.

James got up and followed Q into his lab. A larger round object sat in the middle of the room full of various gadgets under development. Q pushed some buttons on the machine and the screen lit up.

"This is it my pet project I have been working since that day your friend's wife died and it can fix that. "Q explained.

"What is it an oversized washing machine? " Bond asked.

"No it's a temporal displacement generator. " Q explained.

"A time machine? That isn't possible. " James said.

"Of course it's possible it's just a matter of power. The more power you use the farther you can transport things. Right now it can only transport objects and people twenty years in either direction. " Q explained.

"So Tina is out. " James replied.

"Yes I thought of that. I have tested this machine myself and gone two years forward and back, but I having it installed on the Moonraker Space Shuttle the only shuttle still flying. " Q said.

"Why on the shuttle? " James asked.

"It's too dangerous to travel farther then two years because objects moving through time after that start circling the planet. You would go crashing through walls and mountains. Besides it's part of my plan. M made the arrangements "  
Q explained.

M came in looking for Bond.

"Q is that it? The temporal whatever you were talking about. " M asked.

"Yes it is and it's ready to go on it's first test flight. " Q answered.

"James I am sure Q explained everything to you. I decided to allow this test mission to see if it is possible to transport people and objects throught time. We could save agents when they get it in a bad situation by sending backup to the point of trouble and prevent their death. "M explained.

"James I plan to send you back to save Felix and his wife Della from Sanchez. " Q explained

"Alright I am in. " James said.


	2. Moonraker Redux

Saving Felix's past part 2 Moonraker Redux

by bradhig

based on Licence to Kill and james Bond characters owned by the Fleming estate.

James, Q, and M headed to South America to the ESA Euorpian Space Agency launch site which had been Drax's base of operation year ago. They stood in a wide corridor with the shuttle covering the far end. They looked at a monitor showing diagram of the shuttle.

"There's a problem. Once I land how will I be able to take off again. Useless you sent a whole launch site back to 1989? "James asked.

"Moonraker 5 ready for launch T - minutes fifteen minutes "Blared over the P. A.

Q pulled out a small glass cylinder and held it up.

"This is an experementail rocket fuel. You put it in the fuel valve at the back of the shuttle and it can take off like an airplane. It's inexhaustible and it doesn't produce a smoke trail. " Q explained as he pointed to the fuel value on a diagram of the shuttle.

Q pulled out some bullets and headed them to James.

"Replace your bullets with these. They can't be traced back to you. So if you kill anyone they won't know who did it. "  
Q explained.

"The shuttle has a stealth field generator installed making it invisible to radar ,sight , and all tracking system. "  
Q continued.

James took out his Walther PPK pistol and changed the bullets. He put the cylinder in his pocket.

"Good luck James and get them both back. " M patted Jame's shoulder as he turned to head to the shuttle. James rode the elevator to the access arm. He climbed through the hatch and pulled himself into the pilot's seat. He sat on the other side last time. The ground crew closed and locked the hatch.

"James can you hear me? " Q asked over the radio.

James put on a headset and spoke.

"Loud and Clear Q. " James answered.

"You must get Della and Fleix back to the shuttle and take into orbit until your other self kills Sanchez. Then take them back home. Then come home. " Q explained.  
t "Got it. " James answered.

Evervyone left the area and headed to a control room to watch the launch.

"T minus 10 ,9,8,7,6,5,4 we have main engine start 3,2,1 , liftoff and Moonraker has cleared the tower. " the voice on the P. A. said.

The shuttle rose into the sky and rolled. It climbed higher and higher. The boosters came off. Then the engines stopped and the main tank seperated. James was in orbit. He punched in the destination on the computer to program the generator.

James punched Execute and the shuttle sped up. It went faster and faster around the earth. Then it slowed down and retunred to normal speed. James checked the display. He was back above Mexico in 1989 and had hours to prevent a tragedy.


	3. Honeymoon Escape

Saving Felix's past part 3 Honeymoon escape.

by bradhig

based on Licence to Kill and james Bond characters owned by the Fleming estate.

James looked at the display in front on his in the Moonraker. 1989 was the year. Now he began reentry towards Mexico City.  
He had two and a half hours to land ,go to the hotel ,and stop Felix and Cella from entering the honeymoon suite.

James began think "How could the hotel let those men in and not tell Felix. How could they let them enter the honeymoon suite? "

James checked the stealth field generator to make sure it was on. It was running. Moonraker 5 decended through the atmosphere. He spotted an open field and landed there. a rubber staircase inflated outside the hatch. James them pressed some buttons and a blue Lotus Esprit was lowered from an opening Q installed for just that purpose. James walked to the back of the shuttle and under it. He walked to the opened panel where the fuel valve was and reached into it. He pushed a button on the cylinder and the fuel sprayed into the lines. James jumped into his car and sped away. He looked at his watch now set to local time. It looked like he be cutting it close.

Felix and Della were arriving when James arrived. He slipped in quietly . He pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on. They allowed him to see into the room and he saw the heat signatures of several assassins waiting. Felix and Della reached the front door of their home and saw James.

"Don't go in there! Your in danger Felix!" James yelled.

Felix put Della down.

"James why are you here? You look different. Where is your suit." Cella said.

James was wearing a grey suit and white shirt under it and not his tuxedo

"Some of Sanchez Thugs are in there with orders to kill your wife and make fish food out of your leg. "James explained.

"Why? He's behind bars. " Felix said.

"He escaped shortly after your arrested him and that's why those men are here. He wants revenge for you arresting him. "  
James said.

James looked at Della and started to cry. He put his right hand on the shoulder.

"James are you alright?" " Della asked.

"I am just glad to see you alive again. I can't let those thugs hurt such a beautiful bride. " James cried.

"What are you going to do James? " Della asked.

James pulled out his walther PPK and started for the door. "Pest control. " James said.

James opened the door and entered the dark house. He turned on the lights. He held his gun at the ready and stopped in the middle of the room.

"I think you guys have the wrong house. I know your in here. "James said. The men looked out. Del Toro stood up.

"Who are you? " Del Toro asked.

"My name is Bond James Bond. I was Felix's best man. "James said.

El Toro saw Della and Felix outside. He pulled a gun out and drew it.

"There they are! Get rid of him and get them. " El Toro yelled.

James fired at El Toro BAM! The bullet hit his chest and he fell dead. The other men started for the door. James fired again and knoced another man down. The remaining assassins fired. James dropped to the floorJames pulled a cigarette and it was a small missile launcher. James fired the missle and the explosion knocked the remaining men down He ran outside and slammed the door while Felix and Della stood there.

"Get her out of here! RRRRRUUUUUNNNNN Dammit!" James screamed.

They took off but Della didn't get far.

"I can't run in this dress. "Della said.

"I'll carry you. That's what grooms do. "Felix said as he picked up his wife and ran away. Felix carried Della all the way down the stairs. The elevator opened and another James Bond appeared. He turned and saw himself in the hallway.

"Your ... me.. But how? "Past James asked.

"I am from the future. I have no time to explain everything. Listen to me. Della and Felix are safe for now but Sanchez will send more men after them until Della is dead. " Future James said.

"When my other self hears of this he will go rogue. He won't let this go unpunished. "James said

James lead them to his Lotus.

"We have to get out of town. Felix you know guys like Franz Sanchez have eyes and ears everywhere. " James said.

James got behind the wheel and pulled out of his parking space. Once on the street he sped away.

"Felix did you tell Della the risks that come with our line of work? " James asked.

"Risks? What risks? " Della asked.


	4. A Space Honeymoon

Saving Felix's past part 4 A Space Honeymoon

by bradhig

based on Licence to Kill and james Bond characters owned by the Fleming estate.

James sped through the countryside with Della and Felix. The had escape Sanchez thugs at the hotel. Now James was taking them to the safest place he knew. Della was angry about Felix and the risks.

"James and I are .. spies. We deal with a lot of bad people who tend to do bad things to people when they get rubbed the wrong way. " Felix.

"I made a mistake taking the Sanchez case so close to our wedding day. I should have refused it or resigned ,but I couldn't stay away from the action. I guess I wasn't satisfied unless I was out there saving the world. " Felix cried.

Della smacked his face. "You Son of a Bitch! You never said you were a spy. You put me your in danger and don't care? So you knew the risks ,but did you know the risks to me? or did you even care? " Della asked.

"I didn't know Sanchez escaped. I didn't believe he would hurt you ,just me. I was wrong. Please forgive me. I don't want to lose you ever. "Felix cried.

"You are forgiven ,but you need a new line of work. I will get a desk job and quit field work. If I can't I will resign. We didn't even get to Consummate the marriage because of me. " Felix cried.

Della put her head on Felix's shoulder. Della spoke "Don't worry Felix I still love you. I heard you went skydiving in your tuxedo. Well then you will have to take me skydiving in my wedding dress. "

"Sure Della after this mess is cleaned up. Felix responned.

"Don't worry about risk now. This car has bullet proof and bomb proof armor and glass. " James said.

They sped on through the night. Sanchez was angry and he fed the remmaing thugs to his tiger shark. He began to believe he had a mole.

James stopped in an open field.

"We are here. Get out. "James said.

"There is nothing here. "Felix said.

"Watch this. " James said as he pointed a square remote at thin air and pushed the button. Moonraker 5 suddenly appeared in front of them.

"A space shuttle? It doesn't have NASA markings. " Felix said.

James pushed another button and the car was picked up by the arm from the shuttle and place in it's comparment on the side.

"Moonraker series they wre all lost after that space station thing in 1979. "Cella said.

"This is the only surviving shuttle. I was there and stopped a madman from killing all human life on earth. " James said.

They climbed up the stair and up to the flight deck.

"James You don't have booster rockets or an external tank attached. How are you going to fly this thing?" Cella asked.

"I put a new rocket fuel in the engines made by my friend Q. Here goes. " James flipped switches and pushed buttons.

The main engines fired like a normal launch ,but without the tank or booosters. Moonraker 5 started moving and picked up speed. The nose raised up and Moonraker 5 was airborne. The shuttle pitched almost straight up.

"We are flying on an automated flight program. We will reach orbit in a few minutes. " James said.

"No one can see us. We are invisible to radar ,satellites, and all tracking systems. " James explained.

They could see the curve of the earth. They were on orbit.

"See we are in the safest place in the world. Sanchez didn't have a shuttle did he Felix? " James asked Felix.

"He's a druglord not a mad scientist. Drugs yes , spaceships no. "Felix answered.

"Well then he can't reach you or Della. So your safe. "James explained.

"Where can we get some privacy to you know? "Della asked James.

"Look behind you. " James answered.

"The payload bay? "Felix said.

"On this shuttle it's pressurized and the doors are locked tiget. Nice place to Consummate your marriage. " James said.

Felix saw James smiling. "Let me guess you made love in there? " Felix asked.

"Um Hmm " James answered.

"I sould have known. Let's go have some fun Della. " Felix said.

Felix and Della started down the hatch when James spoke.

"You better take some towels we you. I don't want anything nasty flying around in there or Q will have my head." James answered.

They floated down through the tunnel. James heard the hatch open and close. He turned to the displays in front of him.  
Q had set the shuttle's systems to pick up signals from security cameras on the ground. He tuned him a feed from Sanchez factory. The druglord was throwing a fit.

"Too late Sanchez you lose. " James laughed quietly.

James floated to the payload bay windows. He saw Felix and Della naked under the sheets and asleep. Felix held Della in his arm with her head next to his. It was a beautiful sight.

"Congratulations old buddy. She's yours now. Don't worry I would never dream of sleeping with her that's your job besides I am just the pilot. You guys are the first newlyweds to consummate your marriage in space."James said.

James smiled. James went back to the pilot's seat and sat down. Far below Sanchez was searching and searching more and more place. The search had to be consuming his resources. No matter how many cities ,towns, and states he searched Sanchez would find them because they were in the one place he could never reach outer space. Moonraker 5 flew on passing over North America going around and around the earth ever 40 minutes


	5. Vengeful Bride

Saving Felix's past part 5 vengefull bride finale

by bradhig

based on Licence to Kill and james Bond characters owned by the Fleming estate.

James Bond sat in the pilot's seat of the Moonraker 5 space shuttle orbiting the earth every 40 minutes. Behind him in the payload bay his friend Felix and his wife Della slept. It had been ruoughly one day and a half since he rescued them from Sanchez's goon squad. Now it was just waiting and waiting for things on the ground to improve. Della floated up from the gallery and into the seat besides bond. She looked out the windows and then towards Bond.

"How long can we stay up here? "Della asked.

"We have enough food ,water ,and oxygen for three weeks. I don't think we will be here that long. " James answered.

Felix came up and sat behind Della.

"James any news on Sanchez? " Felix asked.

"His drug factory is burning. He will be fleeing with several gas tankers. " James said.

"This thing has a laser? " Della asked pointing at the laser control.

"It's in the nose. " James answered.

"What did they do to me? Before they killed me. "Della asked.

James Bond began to cry. "They.. They... They gang... " he studdered.

"They gang raped you and then they stabbed you in the chest several times. "james dropped his face into his hands. It was too painful recalling that awful scene.

"Why Why Why Why? I didn't do anything to him. Why did he want me dead. "Della asked.

"He wanted Felix to suffer rather the die by losing the one thing here cared about the most. You. " James explained.

"They did not shot ,stab ,beat ,rape , and murder Felix? " Della started turning red in the face.

"Capture the Groom ,but kill the Bride! "Della said in a sinster voice.

Della's eyes looked creepy. She puton her veil ,picked up her bouquet like a soldier getting ready for battle.

"You want revenge Della don't you. "Felix said.

"This is not revenge. This is war!" Della shouted.

Della started punching buttons on the control panel in front of her. Both James and Felix were amazed at how fast her hands flew across the panels. Lines of commnds flashed on the screens.

"She wrote code for the space shuttles until a few years ago. "Felix explained.

The map appeared showing the path of the shuttle and the reentry window and then it changed. The new window lead towards Snachez drug factory. THe Orbital Maneuvering system engines fired. Bond grabbed the controls but they didn't responed.

"Don't touch it. I loaded an automated program that is taking us down to Snachez. "Della explained.

"You will have to work the laser because the controls are on your side. I will have to fly us in."James aid.

Moonraker 5 desceneded towards the mountains and the road where the gas tankers were being attacked by the past James. Snachez's truck crashed and then he shot a guy complaining about millions of lost dollars.  
Snachez grabed the driver of a stopped truck and then took the truck. The shuttle approached from the opposite direction.

"Targeting system just shut down. Now what? "Della asked.

"Go to manual control. "James explained.

Della looked at the screen in front of her and lined the square shaped crosshairs on to the truck. She press the button and fired. explosions rocked the rmaining trucks. Past James saw the shuttle racing by.

"Moonraker 5! Flying without rockets or a fuel rocket. Must be Q's doing. "Past James said.

THe shuttle banked hard as it turned around. It wasn't a fighter jet. They came around from anoher pass. Della lined up the truck in her sights. She fired again and not knocked it off the road. It fell over trapping Sanchez under the cab.  
Della had Sanchez in her sights.

"Die you psycho Son of a Bitch! " Della yelled as she hit the trigger.

The laser fired and hit the tanker causing a huge explosion. BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Sanchez was dead. Past James contacted the Moonraker 5 on minature radio.

"You can't leave them here it's too dangerous. " Past James said.

"WHy? sanchez is dead. " Future James asked.

"There are too many of his henchmen still left. Della and Felix would be hunted down like rats. Take them to the future where they will be safe. " Past James said.

"Looks like we have no choice. 'Future James said.

The shuttle climbed away towards space. Past James went back to the city.

Soon they were in orbit. James with preparing the shutle for the trip back to his time.

"Wait won't there be two of men in the future? " Felix asked James

"No you died of broken heart a few weeks after the wedding. Besides there is not another you down there now. " James said.

James started the TDG and the shuttle sped up racing around and around earth going faster and faster. The moon and sun sped by.  
soon it was over and they resumed normal speed. James put a headset on and tuned the radio.

"Moonraker 5 calling Moonraker control the mission is a success. "James said.

In the control room M and Q watch the screens as the shuttle approaches.

"This is Moonraker Control to Moonraker 5 well done James Bond. " M said.

"I have an increase in weight since departure. " A female controller said.

"James we show a weight increase what's going on? " M asked.

"I have a few guest with me. " James said as he motions to Della to pick up the headset near her. She pick it up and puts it on.

"Go ahead say something. ' James says to Della.

"This is Della Churchill Leiter aboard Moonraker 5 alive and well. 'Della says.

Della hands the headset to Felix.

"Della Leiter? She was Felix's wife and what is she doing up there? Jaaammmeees..." M gets cut off.

Felix puts on the headset and speaks. "This is Felix Leiter up here. Did you think James left me behind or something?

"It was just too dangerous for thme to stay back there. In our time they will be safe. " James said.

"We will be on the ground in 40 minutes. "James continued.

M is stunned. The shuttle flies toward it's home base in Brazil.

The End.


End file.
